


【ME】Fire On Fire

by aijiang111



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aijiang111/pseuds/aijiang111
Summary: 教父爆炒卧底小警察
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 3





	【ME】Fire On Fire

每个季度的最后一天，几大势力的老大们会齐聚皇后区的一家私人俱乐部，商讨接下来的地盘划分和生意变动。  
  
进门之前，Mark上交了自己的手机和贴身的枪支。这是这里的规矩，每个叱咤风云的教父都需要遵守。因此，在漫长会议的四五个小时内，Mark与外界音讯不通。  
  
等他带着满身来自古巴的南美烟草气味钻进自己的防弹车后，不耐的情绪已经达到了顶点。  
  
ChrisHughes坐在副驾驶上，在后视镜中偷看着年轻教父的脸色，预估着自己接下来的话会造成怎样的影响。  
  
而Mark一直在揉着眉头，连头都没抬起来。  
  
“布鲁克林的交易泡汤了。”Chris如实相告。  
  
Mark松开手，头向后靠在座椅上，一副十足慵懒的姿态闭目养神。  
  
“为什么。”他淡淡地询问道。在被迫参与了数个小时东欧人与墨西哥佬关于雏ji和du品的扯皮后，对于自己地盘上发生这样的事，Mark也没劲再生气了。  
  
更何况，他虽然年轻，但已经在教父的位置上高坐多年，早就学会了不怒自威的气势，让手下的人战战兢兢仰他鼻息。  
  
“我们的人中有内鬼，”Chris说，“有条子混进来了。警督和我们打了招呼，于是我自作主张先取消交易，改日再进行。”  
  
Mark点了点头。他讨厌烟味，从不允许手下的人在他面前抽烟；现在，他满身沾染着雪茄气味，心情烦躁得无以复加。  
  
“怎么处理那个条子？”看出老大的不悦，Chris的语气也变得小心起来，“老规矩吗？”  
  
Mark沉吟了片刻。  
  
“带我去看看。”他说。  
  
十二月的纽约阴冷潮湿，车窗外的天幕上降下连绵的冬雨，街道和高楼变成了灰色，整座城市都被覆盖上了昏暗的滤镜。在朦胧的路灯次第亮起的光线中，黑色的劳斯莱斯刺破雨线，向郊外一处荒废已久的仓库行驶而去。  
  
*  
  
鞭子狠狠落在背上的一瞬间，立刻传来火辣辣的痛感，Eduardo咬住牙才没叫出来。他的双手手腕被绑在一起，整个身体都被悬吊起来，脚尖堪堪够着地面。  
  
由于被蒙上了眼睛，加上中间被打昏过一段时间，Eduardo无法分辨自己现在所处的位置。但是他的嗅觉敏锐地捕捉到了潮湿和腐烂的气味，不难猜测四周的环境应当很是糟糕。  
  
下午的时候，Eduardo参与了一场黑帮交易。他提前通知了自己在警局的联络人交易的时间和地点，等待后援部队将这帮团伙一网打尽。结果他期盼中的警笛声迟迟没有响起，Eduardo反而暴露了自己的身份。他躲在掩体后，用自己的手枪强撑了一阵子，直到被一个圆柱形的枪管抵住后脑。  
  
在那个瞬间，Eduardo大脑中一片空白，他清楚地听到了死神的脚步来临的轻响。  
  
他闭上眼睛，枪声没有响起，后颈上却挨了重重一记。  
  
Eduardo是被手臂和肩膀被拉扯的疼痛唤醒的。他意识到自己被绑了起来，身体被绳子拽起，吊在高处。  
  
现在，Eduardo知道，自己为什么没被当场击毙了：因为对于卧底的警察而言，一颗枪子是再轻松不过的死法。这帮亡命之徒，他们会严刑逼供Eduardo，从他嘴里撬出来一切对他们有用的东西。  
  
“你从我们这里套取了多少东西？谁是你在警局的联络员？”  
  
简单粗暴的拳脚相加在Eduardo身上没有发挥效用，于是这帮人换了鞭子。Eduardo咬着牙一声不吭，在接受卧底的任命的时候，Eduardo就已经决定要将生死置之度外，把守护正义当做自己的使命了。他做好了足够强大的心理准备，身体上的虐待不会摧垮他的精神，Eduardo已经决定要和这帮亡命之徒无声地抗争到底。  
  
看他摆出一副不愿配合的态度，为首的一个疤脸男人嗤笑了一声。  
  
他站在Eduardo面前，卡着卧底警察的下巴让他直视自己，从口中呼出一口雪茄烟雾，喷在Eduardo脸上。  
  
疤脸抬起手，慢条斯理地把还燃着橙色火星的烟蒂摁灭在Eduardo肩膀上。  
  
衣料和肌肤被烧焦的味道弥漫开来，还伴随着令人牙酸的“滋滋”声。Eduardo皱着眉头，忍住没有痛呼出声。  
  
疤脸有些狰狞地笑起来：“你长得还不错，小东西。”  
  
“你知道最好的逼人就范的方法是什么吗？”他问Eduardo。  
  
“不是硬来——我知道你们这些条子，吃软不吃硬。”  
  
“你想试试软的吗？”他问Eduardo。  
  
Eduardo感觉自己的心直往下沉，但还是努力表现出镇定的样子，抿着嘴唇一言不发。  
  
疤脸用粗糙的、带着烟草味道的拇指狠狠擦过Eduardo的下唇。  
  
“半个小时之后，”他说，眼神里带着恶毒的轻蔑，和某种难以言喻的疯狂，“半小时之后，你会求我的，婊子。”  
  
*  
  
Mark从踏进仓库里的那一刻，就已经开始后悔自己不久前的决定。  
  
室外阴雨霏霏，冬夜的纽约只适合窝在躺椅上烤着壁炉读书，而不是乘车来到长岛，围观底层的喽啰们威逼利诱一个不懂事的条子。  
  
年轻的教父今天难得穿了正装，雪白的衬衫外穿着妥帖的三件套。冬夜严寒，下车时，手下还殷勤地给Mark披上了黑色的羊毛大衣。  
  
Mark绷着脸，在层层黑伞的护送下进了仓库。  
  
雨夜的旧仓库翻腾起霉烂的潮湿气味，寒气似乎能从脚底直接升到头顶。旧仓库没有通电，柴油发电机伴随着噪音嗡嗡地运转着，一盏落地探照灯被放置在废弃集装箱的顶上，把仓库里的情景照得雪亮。  
  
Mark一言不发地看着面前的一切。教父的脸上是一以贯之的漠然，心弦心弦却微不可察地被弹动了一下。  
  
仓库的正中，过去原本被悬挂吊灯的地方成了临时的刑架。那个被俘虏的条子就被悬吊在下方，纤瘦的身体笔直地紧绷着，像一张将要打开的弓。  
  
他侧对着Mark的方向，眼睛上被蒙着黑色的布条，露出线条优越的鼻梁和下颌。  
  
但吸引Mark的并不是他的容貌：而是别的，正在他身上发生的事情。  
  
布鲁克林片区一个叫Jefferson的中下层头目，正站在那个漂亮小条子的身后，满嘴粗话地侵犯他。  
  
“怎么样，骚货？”Jefferson粗喘着，嬉笑地询问着那个还在硬撑的条子，“这可比鞭子带劲多了吧？”  
  
小警察上身的衣物还勉强维持着完好，下身的裤子却被褪下，堆叠在脚踝的位置，光裸白皙的一双长腿暴露在探照灯的冷光下，让人移不开眼睛。  
  
他没有说话，额头却渗出微微的汗珠，吐息又短又急。  
  
暧昧而又淫靡的响声回荡在空旷的仓库里，温度好像也跟着升高了。Jefferson气息不稳地咒骂着，背着光扬起手，一巴掌扇在小条子那个弧度惊人的屁股上。  
  
“啪”的一声脆响和小条子微微吃痛的闷哼声同时响起，Jefferson捏住那把细腰，淫笑着又在对方的另一瓣臀肉上掴了一掌。  
  
“挺不住了？”Jefferson问，“想不想让我好好操你？”  
  
Mark沉默着走近两人身边，低头注视着Jefferson的动作。  
  
Jefferson的老二并没有真的插到漂亮小条子的屁股里；取而代之的是两根粗粝的手指。这个粗鲁的男人正在用手指亵玩着对方，像是熟练老道的嫖客精细地给青涩的处女开苞。  
  
常年吸食烟草和大麻的手指被染成洗不去的黄色，正在那口幼粉色的嫩穴里抽插着。  
  
在两片挺翘傲人的臀峰内，隐藏着的幽秘之地正在向外人开启。它张合着，卖力地吞吐着入侵的手指，在噗叽作响的水声中被插得一收一鼓，挤出淋漓的丰沛汁水。  
  
Mark站得很近。他甚至能听到那些媚肉推挤手指时收缩的声音。还有这个小条子混乱的、完全乱了节奏的呼吸。它们热热的，几乎就喷在Mark耳边。  
  
“他的水怎么这么多？”Mark问道。教父伸出戴着黑色皮手套的手，抹了一把条子的腿间，隔着皮料都能感觉到那处肌肤的滑腻。他收回手，黑色的皮质上沾了淫水，在灯下亮亮地反着光。  
  
Jefferson这才意识到Mark的到来。他吓了一跳，立刻从那个小条子身体里抽出手指，尴尬地不知如何是好。  
  
“Sir，”Jefferson不敢看Mark，只敢嗫嚅地开口，“我不知道您要来。”  
  
Mark不必放低身份和他寒暄，教父漫不经心地向前走了一步，Jefferson自觉地让出了自己方才的位置，垂着手站在一边。  
  
Mark站在被绑起来的条子身后，戴着黑色皮手套的手色情而缓慢地抚摸过对方的腰线。  
  
警察的呼吸陡然全乱了，他就像被毒蛇缠住的兔子那样，在Mark面前颤抖起来。  
  
陌生的气息中裹挟着冰冷的雨水味道，让他本能地感到害怕——这是生物的本能，天生就懂得对强者感到恐惧。  
  
“你叫什么名字？”年轻教父开口问道。他慢慢地解开警察胸前的扣子，手指隔着冰冷的皮革抚摸温热的肌肤，有意无意地在胸口流连着。  
  
警察咬着嘴唇不说话，只是用手攥紧了绑在头顶上方的绳索。Mark用食指和拇指捻住他的一颗乳头，慢慢地揉捏着。  
  
“他叫Eduardo，”Jefferson谄媚地抢着回答教父的问题，“他说自己是巴西人。”  
  
“我没问你。”Mark淡淡地说，“顺便一提，你可以出去了。”  
  
Jefferson张口结舌。  
  
Mark“唰”地一声撕下了Eduardo的衣服，碎成两半的布料轻飘飘落在地上。这下，Eduardo彻底赤裸了。  
  
在他光裸的背部，几条不久前落上去的鞭痕已经浮凸起了红印。他站在阴冷破旧的仓库里，像是悬挂的待宰羔羊，也像是一尊十字架上受难的神像，白皙的躯体和走向漂亮的肌肉配合那张半遮半掩的柔美面庞，充满了令人想要将之玷污凌虐的美感。  
  
Mark低沉地笑了一声。他很满意自己看到的一切，沉郁的心情也变得愉悦。  
  
他的视线自上而下扫视过Eduardo的身体，最后停留在那对饱满的臀部上。那里一左一右印着两个红色的巴掌印，是不久之前被Jefferson打后留下的。  
  
Mark舔了舔嘴唇。他把手放上去，不客气地揉捏起来。黑色的皮革游走在白嫩的肌肤上，颜色对比得浓烈而色情。  
  
Eduardo这下终于慌了。他不知道自己身后的人是谁，但是本能地意识到这个人比上一个更加危险：阴狠如毒蛇，又凶猛如雄狮。仅仅是察觉到对方在注视自己，就让Eduardo感到插翅而逃。他扭动着身体想要躲开，却被掐住了腰肢。  
  
年轻教父从口袋中掏出精致的银枪，朝着天花板的位置来了一记精准的点射。  
  
悬吊着双手的绳索应声断裂，Eduardo的身体往下一沉，被Mark从背后搂到怀里。  
  
Eduardo有些惊魂未定地喘息着，他的手还被绑缚在一起，布条遮盖了大半张脸，只露出下巴和微微张开的嫣红嘴唇。他被衣着一丝不苟的黑衣教父搂在怀里，像极了被剥夺羽翼、沦落凡尘的天使。  
  
Mark用手摸过了这具漂亮的巴西裔警察的胸口，两颗红樱被手指隔着皮革玩弄到挺立，滴血似的颤巍巍摇晃着。  
  
“放开我……”Eduardo抗拒地挣扎着，他挨了顿好打，又被Jefferson淫猥地亵玩了半天，此刻落到了Mark手里，软得简直像一滩融化了的冰淇淋。  
  
Mark没理他，用手指弹琴似的抚摸他的身体。  
  
Eduardo身不由己地颤抖着，站不住的双腿直往下滑。  
  
教父稳稳地用一只手臂搂着他的腰，另一只手轻慢地挑起Eduardo的阴茎。秀挺的小家伙已经硬了，正在湿哒哒地滴水，头部憋得通红，不停有半透明的液体渗出来。  
  
命根被人握住，Eduardo忍不住低喘一声。  
  
Mark用拇指按住马眼，磨蹭着顶心娇嫩的粉肉。Eduardo在他怀里无力地弹动着，炽烈的呼吸凌乱地喷洒出来。  
  
“松手……操你的，你他妈松手……”顾不上和匪徒讲礼貌的Eduardo胡乱地骂着脏话，想要用手掌拨开对方的臂膀。  
  
Mark握着他的阴茎，不轻不重地拧了一下。Eduardo在他怀里像条离岸的鱼那样挺了一下，Mark用了点劲摁住对方的阴茎根部，Eduardo的身体颤栗着，整个人又重新软下去，缩在Mark怀里哆嗦。  
  
他刚才濒临高潮，结果被硬生生遏止了。Mark玩弄着他的阴茎，满不在乎地撸动着，凑近Eduardo的脸颊。  
  
他靠得很近，几乎要吻上Eduardo的耳垂。  
  
“想射吗？”教父把低沉的声音吹进Eduardo通红的耳朵里，“那得有我的准许才行。”  
  
他松开手，站不住的囚犯软绵绵地跌向地面，跪倒在冰凉潮湿的水泥地上。  
  
他抬脚踩上身下线条优美的裸背，手工皮鞋在洁净的肌肤上留下带着污泥的印纹。Eduardo挣扎着想爬起来，Mark脱下大衣扔到身下，不耐烦地屈膝半跪在自己昂贵的羊毛大衣上，手指搭在Eduardo后颈上，像驯服一只不听话的野猫那样把对方牢牢按在水泥地上。  
  
“老实点。”Mark说，“你最好表现得卖力点，竭尽全力地取悦我，让我高兴了，我就考虑一下放你一条生路。”  
  
他一边说，一边“咔哒”一声解开了腰上的皮带。  
  
拽下裤头之前，Mark冷漠地把眼神瞟向一边。  
  
“还不走？”教父询问一旁看呆了的Jefferson，“打算看到什么时候？”  
  
Jefferson如梦初醒，连忙转身跑了出去。冷雨侵袭十二月的纽约，破碎的窗玻璃在风雨声中被拍得哐哐响动，斜刺的雨水扫进窗户，在地上晕染开一片污浊的湿迹。  
  
Eduardo跪趴在地上，因为寒冷和惧怕而不停发抖。他的体温在流失，皮肤表面也浮起细密的颗粒。  
  
Mark剥掉Eduardo碍事的鞋袜扔在一边，小警察完全赤裸，跪在他身前发抖，像一道等待被享用的大餐。  
  
“我……我要杀了你……”Eduardo还在虚张声势地喊话，他慌乱地用牙齿咬着手腕上的绳结，试图挣脱开束缚，逃离现下可怕的处境。  
  
“你可以试试。”Mark傲慢地说，“我觉得你想杀我最好的办法，就是在床上榨干我。”  
  
“混蛋，操你，你他妈别让我知道你是谁……”Eduardo胡乱地咒骂着，向后蹬动着双腿，想要把身后的人踢开。  
  
教父以一种狠厉的力道摁着Eduardo的脖颈，毫不怜惜地把猎物按在地面上。他的另一只手伸出两指，缓慢地刺进对方柔软多汁的甬道。  
  
Eduardo噎住似的急喘一声，大腿内侧的肌肉一阵紧绷。湿热的身体内部被插入了冰凉的手指，Mark甚至没有脱下手套，皮革磨蹭柔软内壁的触感异样又难以忽视，那两根手指在他体内抽插起来，打着圈按抚他的肠壁，Eduardo忍不住要呜咽起来，只能咬住自己的手指指节。  
  
Mark耐心地用自己的手指开拓着这具青涩诱人的身体，模仿性交的姿态抽插着湿润多水的肉洞，搅出咕啾的暧昧水声。  
  
“你的水真的好多，比我睡过的所有女人都湿。”Mark冷淡地评价，他用手指抠挖着猎物的内壁，那里紧致又湿热，被戴着手套的手指捣出令人脸红的水声。  
  
“你们这帮……混蛋，变态……”Eduardo崩溃地咬着自己的手指。上一个男人方才在他身体里涂抹了冰凉的药膏，然后就开始用手指玩弄他。那些凉凉的膏体被体温捂得融化，Eduardo没多久就感觉到体内传来令人羞耻的高热和酥麻，像是被无数蚂蚁啃咬那样酸痒。  
  
现在，用这种下流手段玩弄他的显然换了个人，这个人的手法没有上一个人那样急躁粗鲁，但显而易见地更富有技巧：  
  
Mark拽下自己的内裤，体积傲人的阴茎弹出来，拍打在Eduardo肉欲的屁股上。  
  
“不……不要……”感觉到那真实的威胁，Eduardo忍不住放低姿态松口求饶起来。  
  
只是他说得太晚了；狮子也绝不会因为牝鹿在自己面前低下头颅，就放弃咬断对方的脖子。年轻的教父对于Eduardo软糯的哀求无动于衷，他戴着皮手套的双掌掐着身下那对饱满的圆臀，挺腰将硬涨的性器送入那张翕合的小嘴中。  
  
“啊……！”Eduardo叫出声来。他已经被手指玩软了，但身后这个陌生人的阴茎显然远远超过了手指的尺寸。那就像一根滚烫坚硬的刑具，自下而上插入Eduardo毫无防备的柔软身体，几乎将他彻底贯穿。  
  
疼痛让Eduardo眼前发黑，他的肠壁不由自主地紧紧收缩着，排斥着对方的前进，可是在这种排挤中，他却能感觉到对方硕大的阴茎仍在不容拒绝地深入着，上面浮凸的经络摩擦着Eduardo最脆弱的身体内部。  
  
“痛……”Eduardo无意识地呢喃出声。他说不上来自己正在经历的到底是一场刑罚，还是一场羞辱：从刚才开始，一切好像都变了质，那个起初拷问他的男人用下流的语言猥亵Eduardo，给他体内涂抹上加了催情效果的药膏，然后就是现在的这个男人，直接而切实地侵犯了Eduardo。  
  
Eduardo冷汗涔涔，酸软的身体无法阻止现下正在发生的一切，却也无法享受其中：疼痛盖过了情欲，让Eduardo意识模糊。  
  
而下一秒，他被蹂躏得肿烫发红的屁股就挨了一巴掌。  
  
“放松点，小家伙。”身后的人声音低沉地命令他，“我不想弄得太粗暴，但如果你这么不配合，那可就要吃点苦头了。”  
  
他掐着Eduardo的腰，力道大得让Eduardo觉得自己的内脏都被挤在了一起。在这场单方面的强奸中，Eduardo只能任人摆布，无力的身体彻底瘫软在地下铺着的大衣上。  
  
“混蛋……”他断断续续地骂着，声音不自觉地带上了哭腔，“你……干脆杀了我算了……”  
  
Mark低笑了一声。  
  
他觉得这个小条子有趣极了。明明都被欺负到哭起来了，嘴上偏偏还要骨气十足地装强势。  
  
教父用双手仔细地抚摸着身下的身体。他黑色的皮质手套下衬衫熨帖整齐，上百万的名表闪烁着金属和宝石的冷光，映照着被俘小警察赤裸的白皙躯体，对比得格外情色而下流。他摩挲着Eduardo的胸膛，捻动着那两颗小樱桃似的乳头。  
  
“混蛋……”Eduardo喘息着，摆动着身体想要摆脱他的桎梏，“变态……”  
  
他的声音实在太软了，落在教父耳中，不但不像是指责，反而像是撒娇。  
  
所以即使他如此不配合，Mark也并没生气。他的阴茎还没到底，但是小警察咬得实在太紧了，让Mark理智全无。他开始动作起来，打桩似的一下一下挺进Eduardo的身体，决计要把这个倔强的小警察操开。  
  
“嗯……呃啊……”Eduardo被他顶得摇晃，膝盖在大衣上被磨得通红。而随着每一次抽插，Eduardo都惊恐地意识到对方又深入了一分。  
  
他支撑起力气，像是想要逃离绝境那样向前爬去。可是还没等挪动了一寸，就被身后的人摁住后颈，彻底而凶狠地捅了进来。  
  
“啊！”Eduardo忍不住惊叫了一声，他被对方操到了一个不可思议的深度，甚至听到了对方沉重的囊袋拍在自己穴口的闷响。  
  
“不……住手……”Eduardo慌乱地喘着气，他简直像头被彻底征服的雌兽，被雄狮咬着后颈，被迫摆出柔顺的姿态，接受对方粗暴的对待。  
  
Mark不管不顾地在这具不听话的身体里撞了十数下，硕大的阴茎快速有力地在肉红糜艳的穴口里进出着，毫不留情地全根没入又迅速拔出。肉穴里之前被涂抹的春药此刻已经全数融化，随着Mark抽插的动作被带出，在洞口堆积成白色的泡沫。  
  
Eduardo呜咽着，用牙齿咬着自己的食指指节。从刚才起，身后的人就一直在用粗壮的阴茎碾压他的前列腺，引得Eduardo全身过电般的颤栗。这场性侵俨然变了味道，沦为了双方都乐在其中的合奸。Eduardo的意志都被搅散了，脑子里只剩下了情欲带来的冲击和交媾给予的快感。  
  
Mark松开他的脖颈，转而用手抚摸Eduardo的嘴唇。  
  
“叫出来，”他一边说，一边用另一只手揉弄Eduardo起了反应的阴茎，“你的声音很好听——我喜欢听你叫。”  
  
Eduardo阴茎被身后的人握着玩弄，柔软的前端蹭过身下大衣轻柔的绒毛，带来的刺痒和异样的快感几乎把人逼疯。更别提他的肉穴还被塞着一根分量十足的大家伙，凶猛有力地在他的敏感点上肆虐。前后两处都在接受着剧烈的刺激，Eduardo再也忍不住，从被按着张开的嘴唇中漏出呻吟来。  
  
“啊……哈啊……松，松手……”  
  
他快射了，性器一沉一沉地跳着，顶端挤出湿漉漉的前液。  
  
Mark的呼吸也变得粗重起来。他的手套变得滑溜溜的，上面沾了不少小警察身体前后流出来的水，在白光下变得亮晶晶的。  
  
他不轻不重地捏住Eduardo的阴茎根部，下身则一刻不停，在小警察湿热得一塌糊涂的甬道里猛顶。  
  
“你真紧。”教父由衷地赞美道，“你的天赋应当是当一个婊子，用你的身体去吸男人的鸡巴。”  
  
Mark说着，用手抚摸过Eduardo敏感的胸肌和侧腰，引得身下的人发出颤栗和呻吟。  
  
他的肉柱狰狞地在Eduardo柔软湿润的腔道里横冲直撞，肆虐着花心深处的一点软肉，Eduardo咬着自己的手指指节，仍然止不住从红唇中泄出带着哭腔的呻吟。  
  
Eduardo感觉自己的身体就像一块奶油，被性爱带来的情欲与炙热烧得融化，淋漓不尽地从内部被挤出汁液。他的小腹酸软难忍，阴茎不由自主地半勃起着，前端滴滴答答地吐水，偏偏又被身后的人掐住底部，无法尽兴地释放出来。  
  
“你他妈……究竟是谁……”Eduardo松开被自己咬得发痛的手指，喘息着问出这句话。他的声音被身后不间断的撞击断成一截一截，咬牙切齿的力道也因此变得绵软。  
  
他身后的人似乎嗤笑了一声。  
  
Eduardo酥软的身体被对方从后面抱起来，那个人搂着他，阴茎仍然严丝合缝地嵌在他身体里，牵引着他整整转过一圈。粗大的肉棒在内壁碾磨过一遭的感觉几乎把人逼疯，Eduardo不自控地发出沙哑的尖叫，脚趾都因为极致却异样的快感而紧紧蜷缩在一起。  
  
他头昏脑涨地重新落地，背部躺在了松软的羊绒大衣上。  
  
折磨了他好一番的男人摘下了他的眼罩，让Eduardo得见他的真容。  
  
Eduardo视野里的一切都因为眼前的泪水变得模糊，他隔着重重的雾气般的白茫，努力想要看清对方的模样。  
  
Eduardo看到了对方的卷发、锆石似的蓝眼睛，还有锋利冷淡的面部轮廓。即使是正处在激烈的性爱中，那个人也像是坚冰一样，锐利又冷硬，偏偏又在瞳孔的最深处藏着一点没被彻底冻结的温柔。  
  
那个人捞起Eduardo泄力的大腿架在自己肘弯里，阴茎不容拒绝地再度插入Eduardo的身体。  
  
“好好看清楚我的样子——我就是你们NYPD永远抓不住的MarkZuckerberg。”他对Eduardo说，声音带来的震动也被传感到Eduardo体腔深处，让已经得到彻底开发的警察感到过电似的头皮发麻。Eduardo睁着被泪水浸透到涣散的眼睛，瞳仁中茫然地映照出对方的剪影。  
  
他的身体被彻底开发殆尽，俨然已经是欲望的容器。男人摁着他在灯下白到发光的大腿，毫不客气地享用着来自他后穴的抚慰。他粗壮的茎身摩擦过Eduardo的前列腺，惹得Eduardo方寸大乱，混乱地不停发出呻吟和喘息。他的蜜穴被操熟似的又热又烫，里面灌满了融化的药膏带来的汁水，泛滥似地被男人的阴茎挤出淫靡暧昧的水声。  
  
“看看你，”Mark声音粗重地用语言淫猥着小警察，“你明明应该是曼哈顿最贵的妓女。我愿意为你的屁股付钱的，你简直生来就是吸男人老二的。”  
  
“闭嘴……你……”骂不出新意的Eduardo有气无力地抗拒着对方的言辞，身体因为耻辱而不由自主地绷紧，反而把后穴里的阴茎夹得更深了。  
  
Mark吸了口气，蛮横无理地在他身体里顶着。  
  
没有了桎梏，Eduardo的阴茎终于射了。他的小腿颤抖了一阵，浊白的精液喷洒出来，在两个人相连的部位溅了好些。  
  
在Eduardo因为高潮而绞紧的内壁里最后冲刺十数下之后，Mark停下动作，他舒爽地呼了口气，尽兴地内射在Eduardo身体里，用精液把稚嫩的小警察灌了个满。  
  
Eduardo躺在羊绒大衣上，不由自主地微微抖着。他像颗被一夜催熟的果实，得到了性爱的充足浇灌，显得那样甜美丰盈、汁水四溢。他丝毫不知自己此刻饱受欲望凌虐的身体多么诱人魅惑，仍还像个被迫开苞的处子那样凄惶无助，哭得鼻头眼眶都湿红红的。  
  
Mark“啵”的一声拔出自己的阴茎，轻慢地在Eduardo滑腻的腿根蹭干净柱身上黏连的白液。  
  
教父站起来，慢条斯理地系上自己的拉链与皮带。他那一身正黑色的礼服仍然整洁挺括，只有西裤的膝盖部位有点引人遐想的褶皱。  
  
而对比起来，被好好享用的小警察就显得格外狼狈而凄惨——Eduardo赤身裸体地躺在地上，羞耻和恨意让他不由得蜷缩起身体，试图遮盖自己满身的痕迹。  
  
Mark像打量自己满意的作品那样居高临下地俯视他。  
  
“被我操可是你的荣幸，”教父傲慢而愉悦地说，“你身上的痕迹就是你的勋章——你最好留着它们，回到警局里给你的上司们看看，告诉他们，你只用了你的屁股，就让MarkZuckerberg举手投降。”  
  
“混蛋，”因为寒冷和性爱带来的疲软，Eduardo声音发颤，“……我才不管你是谁，我总有一天会杀了你。”  
  
“你大可一试，小家伙。”Mark漫不经心地说，“我等着那一天。”  
  
FIN.  
  



End file.
